That Place Over There
by ame to ai
Summary: Inu bersaudara itu tidak pernah berpikir akan menghadapi hal yang lebih sulit daripada menghadapi musuh terkuat sekalipun, tidak seperti ini.


Disclaimer: Inu Yasha milik wanita brilian bernama Rumiko Takahashi.

Warning: Mungkin di pertengahan cerita bakalan ada sesuatu yg bikin dahi reader berkerut saat baca tapi, fic_yg udah lama terpendam di lappy_ini hanya untuk humor dan untuk ngilangin kejenuhan nulis fic MC. One-shot ini jg terinspirasi dari fic milik satu dari dua penulis cowo favorit gw di fandom Inuyasha di luar sana, King Baka.

* * *

Didetik-detik terakhir Sesshoumaru sempat meragu dan hampir saja memutar langkah menuju desa untuk meminta bantuan miko yang kini menjadi istri adiknya, tapi urung dilakukannya. Tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Sesshoumaru ini, pikir sang Dai youkai. Setelah menemukan tempat yang nyaman di mulut hutan ia segera duduk, Rin yang sekarang telah menjadi remaja berumur 15 tahun yang cantik mengambil tempat disampingnya.

"Rin, kau sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita sekarang"

Rin mengangguk, senyumnya melebar sebelum menjawab "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Sudah waktunya bagimu untuk memahami hal-hal tertentu"

~.

 **Di tempat lain di desa...**

"Ohayou Kagome-chan" sapa Sango.

Wanita yang disebut menoleh, "Sango-chan, ohayou" balasnya sambil mengangkat ember miliknya dari sungai.

"Kau sudah terlihat lebih baik sekarang" mantan pembasmi siluman itu meneliti wajah temannya yang tidak lagi terlihat pucat seperti perut ikan.

"Hai" Kagome menggangguk, kemudian berdiri. "Sudah tidak ada lagi mual dan makanan sudah bisa masuk ke perutku seperti biasa"

"Syukurlah" Sango sedikit menunduk lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus perut Kagome yang terlihat mulai membesar. "Apa kabarnya calon keponakanku disana? Tetap jadi anak baik ya" bisiknya.

Kagome tertawa, "melihatmu mengelus perutku membuat aku mengingat tingkah Inuyasha saat pertama kali ku suruh untuk berbicara pada janinku ini" walau ia masih berusia 19 tahun dan ini adalah kehamilan pertamanya, tumbuh di zaman modern membuat Kagome tahu bahwa di usia kehamilan 16 minggu, jantung sang janin yang dikandungnya sudah mulai berdetak, mahluk mungil itu mulai dapat bergerak, dan mendengar.

"Inuyasha memperlakukanku seperti barang pecah belah peninggalan zaman prasejarah yang perlu penanganan ekstra" keluh Kagome.

Sang taijiya tertawa setelah berkata. "Aku bisa membayangkan wajah Inuyasha, jangan tersinggung"

"Tidak apa-apa, dia memang, terkadang" Kagome mengusap peluh di keningnya dengan lengan haori putihnya. "Ia tidak akan membiarkanku mengambil air di sungai seperti sekarang ini bila ia tidak harus melakukan 'pembicaraan itu' dengan Shippou" tambahnya.

"Kau sungguh beruntung Kagome-chan" pujinya tulus.

"Sejujurnya, itu sedikit menyebalkan bila sikapnya itu juga ia bawa ke urusan ranjang. Biasanya Inuyasha sangat spontan dan menyenangkan dalam hal itu, bahkan ia bisa membuat buku yang dapat menandingi Kamasutra tapi sekarang..." Kagome menghela nafas, bahunya tidak lagi tegak.

Wajah Sango memerah, bagaimanapun pembicaraan seperti itu masih terbilang tabu di eranya oleh karena itu ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Memangnya apa maksudmu dengan 'pembicaraan itu' yang ia lakukan dengan Shippou?" tiba-tiba Sango menyadari apa yang temannya utarakan. "Oh, maksudmu itu..." ucapnya dengan nada paham, sang miko mengangguk.

Setelah embernya terisi air, bersama mereka jalan perlahan di tepi sungai menuju desa. "Entah kebetulan atau tidak, saat ini pun Sesshoumaru sedang mengajak Rin untuk membicarakan hal itu" kata Sango.

"Sango-chan!" langkah Kagome terhenti mendadak, wajah murungnya menghilang, digantikan oleh ekspresi seperti melihat hantu.

"Aku tahu, seharusnya kita yang melakukan pembicaraan itu dengan Rin sejak dulu" ungkap Sango dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Keduanya sudah berencana untuk berbicara panjang lebar dengan Rin tentang pendidikan seks. Sayangnya, kesibukan menjadi ibu rumah tangga dengan tiga anak bagi Sango dan kesibukan Kagome sebagai miko yang harus memberi perawatan bagi penduduk desa menghalangi mereka. Selain itu, perubahan fisik Rin menuju kematangan sebagai seorang wanita yang tidak terlalu kentara membuat mereka terlambat bergerak.

Membayangkan percakapan yang akan terjadi antara Rin dan Sesshoumaru, membuat sang miko berkata. "Aku akan mati karena malu bila harus membicarakan 'itu' dengan ayahku!" ucap Kagome dengan suara yang memancarkan perasaaan horor.

~.

 **Di satu sisi hutan...**

Rumput yang tertiup angin yang cukup kencang bagai ombak kecil yang menyapu pantai. Kedua pria dengan postur tubuh yang hampir serupa bersandar dengan santai di bawah bayang pohon besar, sumur keramat terlihat di kejauhan.

"Hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Inuyasha?" tanya Shippou.

"Kau tahu, dulu saat kita sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengumpulkan Shikon no tama dan kau bertanya beberapa hal, aku selalu menghindar dengan berkata 'nanti akan kujelaskan padamu saat kau dewasa nanti'. Nah, sekaranglah saat itu" Inuyasha menatap Shippou, walau secara fisik ia sudah seperti manusia dewasa tetap saja cara berpikirnya masih tergolong remaja bila dilihat dari sisi sebagai youkai.

"Baiklah"

Lama berselang, Inuyasha masih belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Shippou menengok beberapa kali kebelakang, suasana yang terasa canggung itu sangat menyiksanya.

~.

 **Di sudut hutan yang lainnya...**

Rin memandang sang Dai youkai, pelindungnya, sosok yang sangat ia hormati dengan kekaguman yang sama seperti pertama kali gadis itu melihatnya.

"Kau bukan lagi anak-anak Rin" Sesshoumaru berkata.

Rin mengangguk.

~.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan beranjak dewasa"

"Aku tahu"

"Kau harus mengerti tentang hubungan antara pria dan wanita Shippou" terang Inuyasha dengan bijak.

~.

"Saat laki-laki berubah menjadi seorang pria, ia akan mulai mempunyai ketertarikan kepada wanita" ucap Sesshoumaru pada Rin dengan nada yang sedatar wajahnya.

 _Perubahan laki-laki menjadi seorang pria..._ Benak Rin menjelah jauh ke desa, tempat laki-laki yang berhasil mencuri hatinya.

~.

Inuyasha menoleh pada Shippou yang mulai menyimak kata-katanya. "Pada saat itu, kalian akan merasa ingin dekat satu sama lain" imbuhnya.

Shippou tertegun, ingatan akan malam-malam sebelumnya mengalir deras. Bagaimana perasaan ingin selalu bersama yang dirasakannya saat pertama kali menggenggam tangan gadis yang disukainya.

~.

"Tapi itu hanya diperbolehkan ketika kalian sudah meresmikan hubungan sebagai pasangan baik dengan cara manusia maupun youkai" Sesshoumaru berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan "Itupun bila pria itu telah memenuhi persyaratanku" suaranya berubah tajam karena sifat protektifnya pada gadis itu, tidak mungkin ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Rin-nya mulai 'melihat' seorang pria. Mata sang Dai youkai sedikit memicing saat mengatakan persyaratan, bagaimanapun pendamping untuk Rin haruslah pria yang kuat untuk dapat melindung dan membahagiakannya.

"Sekarang usiamu sudah cukup untuk dapat mempunyai keturunan Rin" jelas Sesshoumaru.

"Benarkah Sesshoumaru-sama?" tanya Rin antusias, dia memang sangat menyukai anak kecil. Ketiga anak sang taijiya dan sang biksu tak ubahnya 'mainan' bagi Rin.

Sesshoumaru mengangguk kecil. "Sekarang sebutkan perbedaan bagian tubuh wanita dan laki-laki Rin. Apa yang wanita miliki dan laki-laki tidak"

Rin menunduk, dengan canggung berkata "Wanita mempunyai..." mulutnya sudah terbuka tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar darinya.

"Tidak perlu malu pada Sesshoumaru ini" suara inu youkai penguasa wilayah Barat itu setenang biasanya.

"Hai" suara gadis cantik mengecil ketika ia berkata "wanita memiliki payudara dan laki-laki tidak"

~.

"Selain itu.." dorong Inuyasha.

Shippou memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

'Tuk' bunyi itu terdengar cukup keras bersamaan dengan Shippou yang kesakitan. "Aww, apa?!" sentaknya sambil meringis sakit.

"DAN?!" desak Inuyasha agar Kitsune itu menjawab pertanyaan lainnya.

Shippou kembali memandang Inuyasha "Kau tidak perlu memukulku" tanpa suara mulutnya mengucapkan kata 'baka!'

"Cepatlah!" ujar Inuyasha yang mulai tidak sabar, sejujurnya ia sendiripun tidak nyaman untuk melakukan 'percakapan' ini tapi mau tidak mau ialah yang harus melakukannya.

"Dan wanita mengeluarkan darah sekali setiap bulan"

~.

"Itu salah satu tandanya"

"Dan aku bisa hamil?" tanyanya, mata Rin bersinar oleh kepolosannya.

Sesshoumaru menjawab hanya dengan sebuah gumaman "Hnn"

"Sebelum itu.."

~.

Suara Inuyasha tidak kalah kikuk dengan tingkah Shippou yang tidak bisa duduk diam. "Tidak bisakah kau duduk dengan tenang?!" bentak Inuyasha yang mulai meradang.

Dengan itu Shippou menahan diri, sebisa mungkin mencoba tenang.

~.

"... laki-laki mempunyai _chinchin_ sedangkan wanita tidak" suara Rin tak lagi lantang, walau begitu Sesshoumaru dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, alisnya berkerut mendengar kata _chinchin_. Itu memang panggilan yang dibuat manusia untuk menunjukkan alat kelamin bocah laki-laki, tapi tidak untuk youkai dan untuk mereka yang sudah memasuki usia dewasa.

"Kau dapat menyebut alat kelamin pria dengan kata penis Rin"

"Ha-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Kalau begitu katakan" perintahnya lagi.

Rin semakin menunduk malu "Alat kelamin pria disebut p-penis"

Sesshoumaru sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya, hanya mereka yang benar-benar memperhatikan yang dapat mengatakan kalau itu sebuah anggukan.

~.

Lagi-lagi Shippou tidak mau memandang Inuyasha, padang rumput dikejauhanlah yang jadi titik fokus penglihatannya. Kuping Shippou ikut memerah mendengar pertanyaan Inuyasha di akhir penjelasannya. Ia terdiam agak lama.

"Ayolah kau sering mandi bersama Kagome dan Sango dulu tidak mungkin kau tidak mengetahui sebutan untuk alat kelamin wanita" nada Inuyasha kembali kasar seperti biasanya.

"Aku tahu!" Shippou berkata dengan ketus "Alat kelamin wanita disebut dengan _asoko_ "

Inuyasha sudah mengangkat tangan untuk memberikan jitakan lain pada Shippou tapi ia batalkan. "Itu hanya untuk anak kecil Shippou, alat kelamin wanita itu disebut vagina" Inuyasha memberikan Shippou tatapan yang berarti 'ulangi ucapanku'.

Berusaha menghindari jitakan lain di kepalanya, Shippou menurut. "I-iya, itu disebut vagina"

~.

"Untuk mendapatkan keturunan kalian harus melakukan hubungan fisik" jelas Sesshoumaru.

Pikiran Rin melayang pada youkai muda yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil, Shippou.

~.

"Hubungan intim dengan pasangan, berdasarkan naluri, dan insting" terang Inuyasha.

Suara Inuyasha hanya seperti desir angin di kejauhan, samar. Yang ada di pikiran Shippou saat kata 'pasangan' terdengar adalah wajah Rin yang cantik, rambut hitamnya yang panjang nan indah, senyumnya yang menawan, sifatnya yang bersahabat selalu terasa menghangatkan. Ia merasa beruntung karena Rin pun memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya, sudah beberapa bulan ini mereka menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam. Mereka seringkali bertemu di malam hari, menghabiskan waktu bercakap-cakap selagi memandang bintang sambil berpegangan tangan.

Satu yang Shippou tahu, bersama Rin membuat hatinya hangat.

"Yang pertama harus kau lakukan adalah pemanasan" alisnya berkedut-kedut karena jengkel, ia mengutuk tanggung jawab yang Kagome bebankan padanya. "Kemudian.." ia menjelaskan lebih lanjut pada Shippou yang tertunduk, kepalanya sudah sejajar dengan bahunya.

~.

Sesshoumaru menunggu, ia tidak memberi Rin pilihan, gadis itu harus mengulangi apa yang telah ia jelaskan barusan. Wajah merah Rin akan membuat malu tomat yang paling merah sekalipun."Disaat itu sang pria harus memasukan itu ke dalam _asoko_ wanita" ucap Rin terbata-bata.

~.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Inuyasha setengah berteriak pada Shippou yang mulai terbata-bata.

"A-aku harus memasukkan _chinchin_ -ku kedalamnya"

~.

"Rin" nada Sesshoumaru berubah tegas.

Gadis itu tahu kalau ia harus mengucapkan kata yang benar, ia menunduk lebih dalam lagi ketika mengucapkan "P-penis"

~.

"Shippou!"

Kedua mata Shippou terpejam saat mengucapkan dengan lantang kata yang selama ini tertahan di mulutnya "Vagina!"

Inuyasha menarik nafas lega mengetahui pembicaraan sudah mendekati akhir.

~.

Sesshoumaru menatap Rin yang berdiri dan hendak berjalan pergi.

~.

"Mau kemana kau bocah?" tanya Inuyasha penasaran pada Shippou yang tiba-tiba berdiri lalu bergegas pergi.

"Aku mau menemui Rin"

~.

"Aku mau menemui Shippou"

~.

Dalam sekejap keheningan hutan pecah, burung-burung yang sedang bertengger santai serta-merta terbang dengan cepat karena terkejut dari dahan-dahan pohon saat terdengar dua teriakan memekakkan telinga dari dua sudut hutan yang berlawanan. Teriakan yang satu berasal dari Dai youkai dingin tanpa emosi dan jeritan yang satunya lagi berpusat dari hanyou kasar penggerutu.

"TUNGGU!"

~Fin~

* * *

Ame to ai's notes: Fic ini juga efek baca artikel di majalah tentang sex education yang masih dianggap tabu (yg pasti pendidikan seks aslinya ga seperti di fic ini xD). Umur 15 thnn di era feudal udah masuk ke umur yg dianggap pas untuk menikah dan memiliki anak. Tp penting untuk dicatat, fic ini bkn anjuran untuk melakukan hub seks di usia dini, sama sekali nggak! Sebisa mungkin jauhi hub seks dini.

Asoko : penyebutan untuk alat kelamin perempuan dalam bahasa Jepang yang artinya 'That Place Over There'. Ada dua sebutan lain di Kanto dan Kansai tapi lebih vulgar. Itu gw baca di wikisaurus, tp gw terima koreksi lewat Pm atau review thanks.

Chinchin : penyebutan untuk alat kelamin anak laki-laki.

Buat semua yang tahan baca sampe akhir, minna saiko arigatou.


End file.
